


Crack Vacay

by mangedesmuffins



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/F, Horror, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangedesmuffins/pseuds/mangedesmuffins
Summary: The gang go on a vacation to a little cabin in the wood ignorant of the danger lurking every corner. Warning this a crack fic.





	Crack Vacay

"What the hell?!" Shaw shouted. Root had sighed and fell back onto the old couch pulling down Shaw into her lap.

"Mmm, is that your wife's bulge I feel Root?" Shaw purred sarcastically back to her beau.

"Maybe just maybe." Root flirted back.

"Alright stop with the yuck and sucking of the faces." Finch groaned sitting in arm chair rolling a blunt between his fingers.

"Calm down glasses, you're only upset cause you didn't being anyone here." Fusco scoffed, shuffling his way out of reese's arms to get another drink.

"He brought Bear." Reese spoke with that oh so husky batman voice of his.

"Ah! Only because The Machine wouldn't let me go if I didn't bring him along." He huffed out.

Bear just slept in his dog bed ignoring his dumb but loveable companions.

A whirring sound had then suddenly startled everyone causing the four badasses to take out their guns, Finch looking on dazed and confused next to bear barking wildly.

After not hearing the sound again, the four all clicked theirs guns to safety.

" Whoa, spooky." Uttered Finch.

"Alright. Whose gonna check that out?" Questioned Reese.


End file.
